pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Premium Commercials Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars Premium Commercials's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Bill - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Arlene (Garfield) *Sadness - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan - Max (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Loyal Heart Dog and She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Premium Commercials Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Premium Commercials Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Premium Commercials Style) - Arlene Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Premium Commercials Style) - Champ Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Premium Commercials Style) - Snivy Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Premium Commercials Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Premium Commercials Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Premium Commercials Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Premium Commercials Style) - Transcripts Gallery The garfield show.arlene-1-.jpg|Arlene as Joy Champ Bear in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Champ Bear as Sadness Snivy.png|Snivy as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Fear Emmy Sees a Rainbow Canyon.jpg|Emmy as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Premium Commercials Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG